Just friendsor Friends no Longer?
by Jerica Jonas
Summary: Jerica and Kevin are finally together. But when someone surprising comes back, Jerica has school problems, Kevin has band problems, and Jerica has family problems, Will they be able to help each other through it? Sequel to Actions Speak Louder than Words.


_**Sequel to **__**Actions Speak Louder than Words**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it...I don't feel good..so..I do not own JB...**_

_**Just friends..or Friends no Longer?**_

I bounced into school on Monday. Feeling like I was on a cloud. Only, I didn't know It would soon come crashing down. I looked around the cafeteria. Everyone was gathered around the bulletin board. As I made my way through the crowd, everyone ceased their talking, and stared at me. I cocked an eyebrow and figured that someone spilled the news on me and Kevin. But, when I got to the board, I freaked out. There was a flier with a picture on it. I ripped it off the wall. The picture was half of me kissing Kevin, Half me kissing Brian last year. Under it it said, _"Kevin's new slut? Jerica Fermington was caught kissing best friend, Brian Waters. Then in the same week, kissing Kevin Jonas! Wow. Honestly. Can she be any ruder?"_

I knew exactly who to yell at. As I stormed into first hour, I looked back at my best friend who cheated on Kevin. Logan Mileon. She was laughing at something Gabriel said, when I slammed the flier on her desk. She looked up at me like she didn't know a thing.

"Don't give me that look! What the hell is up witht his?!" I hissed.

"What's up with what?" She looked down and read the flier. "Oh. Who would do such a thing?"

"I dunno! Maybe..ooh...Someone by the name of Logan Mileon?!"

"Funny..Because as far as I know..I didn't take any pictures after I broke up with Kevin. I went to the bathroom. cried, and called my mom. She came and picked me up. I went home."

"Oh don't give me that! One, Kevin broke up with you for cheating on him. And two, Only you knew that Me and Brian kissed last year! And it was only because we were caught under the mistletoe!"

"First of all Fermington. Get your stories straight! I broke up with Kevin. Not the other way around. I never cheated on Kevin. He cheated on me. And, yes, you and Brian DID kiss under the mistletoe. But after that, you went and got LAID!"

I couldn't take it anymore/ 14 years of her pissing me off, getting what I wanted, not having to work for it, and spreading rumors about me boiled inside me. I didn't care if I got a months worth detention, or suspended. I had to get this out.

"Logan, we have been best friends since pre-school! But now..I don't know. You've turned into the slut of the century! I have been nice only because I felt sorry for your fucking ass. But now...Now I'm letting it all out. Your hair is fake," I pulled out one of her extensions, "You cheated on one of the most AMAZING guys in history with Corbin Bleu! Then you went and cheated on him with his brother! In our sophomore year, the real reason you missed school those 5 weeks were, not because your parents got divorced, it was because you were pregnant with your neighbors baby! You then got an abortion. Guess who was there for you?! ME! But you've only treated me like dirt ever since. I'm not too proud of it. When you found out I had a crush on Kevin, you decided you liked him too! Not because you genuinely liked him. But because I liked him. You wanted to take him from me, just like you've taken everything else! Now, if you have anything to say to that, guess what? I don't fucking CARE! Now, I'm going home. I don't care if you spread rumors about me. because I know what's true. And that's all that matters. I'd probably slit my wrists if it wasn't for Kevin." With that I spun on my heel and walked toward the door. I stopped before i walked out and looked back. "Also, about the me and Brian comment. I still have my fucking Purity Ring. And I plan on keeping it until marriage."

As I sat in the bathroom, on the phone with Kevin, I realized for the first time how good it felt to have finally gotten that out of my system.

"Where are you?"  
"Girls' bathroom in the main hallway," I said, wiping a tear.  
"Hold on. I'll have you out soon. Love ya."  
"Love you too. Bye."  
"Bye."

I pushed the 'End' button on my blackberry and stood up. I splashed my face with water to get rid of the eyeliner smudges. I waited for the loudspeaker to say my name. In about thirty seconds it did.

"Jerica Fermington to the main office, please. Jerica Fermington to the main office. Thank you."

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kevin outside the office. I ran up to him and hugged him like I hadn't seen him in years. He rubbed my back and led me to his black convertible corvette.

"You wanna drive?" I grinned.  
"Heck yeah." I climbed into the drivers' seat and buckled my seat belt. Once he was in and buckled, I turned the ignition and started it. Grinning even bigger I backed out of the parking lot, and put the top down.  
"Want to go somewhere quiet so you can tell me what happened between you and Logan?"  
"Sure..Beach?"  
"Beach." As I kept my eyes on the road, I couldn't help but feel someone watching me. Once we got to a stoplight, I looked over at Kevin.  
"What?" I asked, waiting for the light to turn green.  
"I just can't believe I didn't see it before."  
"See what before?" I gently pushed the gas and took my left turn.  
"The fact that I love you the way I do. I mean, we've been friends since..like..birth..Literally.. I must've been blind."  
"Blind as a bat, dumb as a doorknob," I said, turning into my driveway. "Need my suit."  
"I'ma coming."

I took out the keys and shoved them in the pocket of my jean short shorts. I tugged at my green Aeropostal shirt down lower over my waist. I ran up the stairs, my green flip flops cladding on the hardwood floors. I opened the door to my balcony bedroom. It had a bed with dark green and black blankets and pillows on it, in front of french doors leading to a balcony with beach chairs on it. It overlooked the Pacific and the beach below. next to my bed was my desk with my Dell laptop, my iPod dock, and my CD collection on it. Next to my closet door, on the other side of the bed, was my Cobalt Blue Gibson Guitar. My acoustic was on my bed, with my songbook open next to it.

My large walk-in closet was full of Abercrombie, Hollister, Aeropostal, Hot Topic, Pac Sun, Old Navy, and American Eagle clothes. About ten pairs of shoes, one black high heel, two leather boots, one pair of Adidas sneakers, and the rest flip flops. hey, I live in California. I have to have flip flops. I grabbed my dark green holster top bikini and went into my fairly large bathroom, which is linked to both my closet and bedroom. I changed and put my shorts back on. Deciding to leave my hair in a high pony tail, Flinging my black towel over my shoulder, I put on my RayBan's and left the closet. I quickly ran back in and put my Purity Ring in my jewelry box and ran back out to the car, jumping in over the door and into the passenger side. Kevin had already ran across the street and changed into his black swimming trunks and no shirt. As we pulled out of the driveway, I coudn't help but think I had forgotten something. I shrugged it off and turned on the radio.

_Back at Home  
__3rd person_

_'Cause ya had a bad day. Ya takin' one down. Ya sing a sad song just to turn it around. Ya say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. Ya workin' a smile-_

Her phone rang.  
Caller ID read someone she wasn't aloud to talk to.  
Someone who hadn't talked to her since they moved to Australia five years ago.  
_Dad._

_**Makes ya wonder what he wants huh?**_

_**I'll update soon.**_

_**I lost the vulture.**_

_**Finally.**_

_**AKA. Brian. : \**_

_**Adios and review mi amigos!**_

_**Jerica.**_


End file.
